


Kiss Me

by literallyyoutube



Category: tronnor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tronnor, croye, troye and connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyyoutube/pseuds/literallyyoutube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: their first kiss (maybe con initiated it before troye even knew he was gay).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Connor’s POV:**

A knock sounded three times on my door, interrupting my music induced trance. I was currently sitting in my living room, laying on my grey couch, just listening to music and scrolling through tumblr, expecting the visit of Troye. He was visiting LA for a month or so to work on some music, and asked if he could hang out for a while. I hadn’t seen him for months and I was looking forward to seeing him again so much. He was my best friend...and my crush. The problem: he didn’t know I was gay, and I was not planning on telling him any time soon. It’s not that I didn’t trust him, or that I didn’t want him to know; if I told him of my sexual orientation, I wouldn’t be able to trust myself around him. I didn’t have a minor crush on him, it was a head-dizzying, heart fluttering, ‘oh shit I’m head over heels for you’ crush, and I was screwed. It was already really hard to act normal around him, but if I told him I was gay. who knows how I would act? The last thing I wanted was for my silly crush on him to mess things up. The knocks sounded again on my door, this time, less patient. How long had I just been sitting there, thinking? It happened a lot; I would just go off into my own little world, nowadays thinking about Troye, and sit there for indefinite amounts of time. I shook my head clear of those thoughts, paused my music, and ran to open the door. Flinging the door open, I was greeted with the angelic face of Troye Sivan. He was leaning against the doorframe, absentmindedly twirling a loose string on his shirt. His hair was down in it’s adorable and messy curly fringe. He was wearing his light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black jeans, and god, he could not look any more perfect. I constantly told him that he should leave his hair down more often because it looked cute. He would always turn his head and shrug, seemingly a bit flustered. I had always just assumed he was bad at taking compliments, but I knew he didn’t suspect anything because he thought I was straight. It was just a friend complimenting another friend to him.

Troye jerked his head up and greeted me with a wide smile, “Hey Con! I was starting to worry that you weren’t home!” I smiled back and shook my head.

“Sorry I had my earphones in.” Well, I wasn’t technically lying. I pulled the door open further to let him in, to which he made no motion to move. “Do you need a personal invitation, your highness?” I bowed jokingly, beckoning him in. Troye blinked, shook his head and smiled, walking in.

“Sorry, I just zoned out a bit.” I shut the door behind him and turned around to see him standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, I rolled my eyes fondly. _He is such an idiot sometimes._

“Come here ya goof,” I giggled, holding my arms wide open. Troye grinned at me and walked into my arms, wrapping his skinny arms around my waist in a tight hug. I squeezed him tighter to me and rested my head atop of his, which was now buried in my chest, causing the butterflies in my stomach to multiply.

“It’s been so long, I missed you,” he mumbled, his voice muffled by my sweater. God, this boy was killing me. I knew he meant it in a friendly way, but he always sent my heart soaring with even a simple smile.

“I missed you too, Tro,” I sighed, as he slowly pulled away. He left his arms loosely draped around my waist and looked into my eyes. He was only taller than me by an inch or so, and his eyes were the most magnificent wonders ever. Their piercing blue color burned a hole through my mind, never leaving it, occupying my thoughts constantly. He was close enough that I could feel his breath on my face. _Oh fuck._ My heart started racing, before Troye cleared his throat, and jerked away quickly from me. _What was that?_

“So, um, what do you want to do today?” he asked, scratching the back of his head.

“Um, I was thinking we could order some food and just watch some movies?” I suggested, to which he nodded in agreement. “I’m just going to go to the bathroom, you can order the food from wherever you want,” I let out shakily, rushing to bathroom before he had a chance to respond. I slammed the bathroom door behind me and leaned against the sink, feeling my stomach churn. I’d never anyone affect me so strongly. It was physically painful to be in the same room as him and his perfection. Every encounter; every contact we had had my heart beating rapidly and my head buzzing. Troye Sivan drove me insane, and I didn’t know how much more I could handle. I felt myself being to sweat as I started to panic a bit. I sniffled pitifully, and turned on the tap water to the coldest setting possible. I gasped as I splashed the water on my face, shocked at how cold it was. I desperately splashed more onto my face in hopes that it would wash away the unwanted thoughts that refused to leave my mind and cool me down. Still not satisfied, I thrusted my head under the running water until my mind almost went numb. I almost instantly regretted my decision as I my teeth began chattering and the shivers took over my whole body. I quickly wiped my face off and made my way back to the living room. I had tried to warm myself up so Troye wouldn’t notice and become curious, but of course, I failed.

“Okay so I ordered from Panda Express, and-” Troye looked up at me midway through his sentence and gasped, “Connor! What did you do?! You look like you’re freezing!”

“W-well, you would be r-r-right...I stuck my head under c-cold water,” I shook as I tried to get the words out.

“Oh my god, why did you do that, you are such an idiot, come here!” Troye pulled me to the couch. “Your hands are freezing!”

“It w-was really hot,” I mumbled in defense. Troye sighed and came back with several blankets stacked on top of his arms. “It’s not that bad, I’m really not that cold!” I insisted.

“Tell that to your blue lips!” He gently rolled his eyes and draped some blankets over me. Taking a blanket for himself, he sat down next to me and hugged me to his chest, rubbing my arms in an attempt to warm me up. I felt myself blush and prayed that he wouldn’t notice. “Connor it is 32° outside, how on _earth_ were you hot enough to fucking stick your head under pure cold water?!” Troye exclaimed. I shrugged in response, to which he gently rolled his eyes. It wasn’t necessarily his efforts that instantly brought me warmth, but more the deep blush that spread throughout my body. My heart raced faster as he squeezed me closer to himself, letting me steal his body warmth from him. I was on cloud nine right now, and despite how many times I reminded myself that this was all friendly, I couldn’t keep the grin from my face and my head from buzzing. He was just so comforting, and his hugs engulfed you like a teddy bear. Even though I was finally warm, neither of us made a move to pull away. I hadn’t expected his visit to turn into a cuddle session, but I wasn’t exactly complaining. Troye sat up, making my heart sink. I reluctantly got up as well, only to be pulled back down by him, realizing that he had only gotten up to readjust his position.

“Nu-uh, you’re not going anywhere. You are way too comfy,” he giggled and leaned his head on my shoulder. Despite the fact that I was hyperventilating on the inside, I tried to remain calm on the outside, and slouched down comfortably, and rested my head on his. As if my heart wasn’t soaring enough already, Troye slowly inched his hands over to mine. I watched them move every inch, feelings as if every inch took an hour, until he eventually grabbed my hands softly, and if unsure, and interlaced his fingers with mine. By now, my heart was thudding so loud I was sure he could hear it, but nevertheless, I shakily returned the gesture, finger by finger, seeing him smiling to himself out of the corner of my eye.

“How have you been Con-da-bon?” he beamed up at me. “Have you met any cute girls?” he wiggled his eyebrows jokingly. My breath caught in my throat.

“What um, n-not really,” I laughed uncomfortably.

“What? Really? Nobody has caught your eye?” he sat up a bit, looking into my eyes, almost confused.

“Well, there is this one person,” I started, my mouth speaking on its own. _What the fuck am I doing?!_

“Oh?” he asked, interest spiking his voice. I nodded shyly. “Tell me about them,” he asked, intrigued. My heart dropped as I desperately tried to pick out some qualities I could describe to him without being too obvious.

“Um well, they have really nice eyes and their hair is really cute. They um, they like music, and we kind of share the same music taste.”

“They sound kind of familiar,” Troye mumbled shyly, a blush coming across his cheeks.

“They also love to sing,” I added my confidence growing. As I went on, I found myself leaning in slowly. “And um, they do youtube too,” Troye looked up at that statement, surprise glinting across his eyes.

“Go on,” he whispered. “They’re really funny, and great to spend time with,” by now I was mere centimeters from his face, neither of us making any move to move apart. “And I think I really like them Tro,” I whispered.

“Well,” he grinned at me. “I think I can guarantee that they like you back too Con.”

“You think so?” I giggled, to which he simply nodded.

“How do you think I should let them know Troye boy?” I asked, keeping this game going.

“Well, I think maybe you should confirm your feelings, and just catch them by surprise, you know?” he whispered, face turning red. Without missing a beat, I leaned forward until our lips were only a speck apart. I could smell the spearmint gum in his breath. I took in his facial features. Oh his eyes were so gorgeous, I could look at them all day. I had never thought I would be in this situation.

“Well in that case,” I leaned forward to close the gap between us, and attached our lips softly. Troye almost instantly pushed back against my lips, bringing his hands up to lock behind my neck. I grinned widely into the kiss, placing my hands on his waist, pushing him back against the backrest of the couch. The kiss was sweet but to say it wasn’t exhilarating was a lie. He attached his lips to my neck, leaving trails of kisses, each burning a path, making my skin tingle, before reattaching them to my lips again. He smiled as he kissed me, bringing his hands up to tangle in my hair. He would pull my hair slightly once in a while, running his fingers through it. I desperately pushed further against him, wanting as little space between us as possible. I was running out of breath but I didn’t really mind considering the circumstances. However, Troye detached our lips, leaving me sitting on his lap, both of us out of breath.

Troye laughed slightly, resting his head on my shoulder, “I like you too Con.”


End file.
